Now & Forever
by sumerjoy11
Summary: Hubie and Marina have been married for almost a year, but things aren't as happy as they seem. Marina has been avoiding Hubie, causing her mate to wonder if she's having second thoughts on their marriage. Will Hubie and Marina's marriage crumble after all they've been through to be together? Read to find out! Hubie/Marina One-Shot


Much time had passed since the day Hubie asked Marina to be his mate. During this time, the lovers were able to get to know each other better, and bond more as a couple. They were inseparable, according to the other penguins that lived on the Rockery. No matter where they went, whether it be on the cliff side where Hubie often "wondered about stuff", or swimming through the arctic waters to find food, they were always together. They were very much in love, as any married couple should be.

However, not long into their marriage, Hubie began to notice Marina wanting more and more time to herself. Something that seemed out of character. Marina was never one to want much time alone. Before marrying her, Hubie often saw her with a group of her female penguin friends. Then after, she spent most of her time with him. So, for her to start wandering off by herself made Hubie concerned.

"I dunno what to do, Rocko," Hubie confided to his best friend. "She's not spending as much time with me like she used to. Doesn't she love me anymore?"

"Well, it seems like your 'honeymoon phase' is startin' to wear off," Rocko replied nonchalantly.

"Honeymoon phase?"

"Y'know. All that lovey dovey stuff. The cuddlin', the kissin', the blegh!" Rocko shuddered. "It doesn't last forever. Looks like it wore off quickly for you two. Usually takes a bit longer than...how long have you love birds been married now?"

"I-I think half a year now," Hubie muttered.

"Takes a bit longer than that for it to wear off. Guess she's already fed up with ya."

"N-No, no. She loves me," Hubie insisted. "Besides, we're meant to be together for life. I think something's bothering her that she doesn't want to tell me."

"Or she's seeing someone else..."

"Goodness glaciers, Rocko, why would say something like that?!"

"Just bein' realistic, pal. Just talk to the girl. She's your wife, after all. Do it so I don't have to keep hearin' you whine."

"What if she won't tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, that's your problem." Rocko sighed, resting his wings behind his head. "You're the married one."

Hubie smiled slightly. "Don't you ever wonder if there's someone out there for you?"

"Nope."

"Not even a tiny bit?"

"Nope."

"Not even a teeny, tiny..."

"Just get out of my sight, lover boy, before I make you."

Hubie sighed before turning from his friend. As he waddled away, he looked up to his precious cliff, and saw a figure sitting atop of it. A small smile grew across his beak. He knew it was his Marina. Despite her avoiding him lately, Hubie still couldn't get over her shimmering jade eyes, or how kind she was, or how lovely of a singer she was. He loved her dearly, and was determined to find out what was on her mind.

As the penguin climbed up the cliff side, fear began to consume him. For a moment, Hubie felt the same way he did when he and Marina first sat on this cliff together. He was petrified, thinking she would find his constant babbling to be annoying, or judge him for wondering so much about things. Now, he was petrified of what she would say to him. Did she really stop loving him? Was there really another penguin that caught her eye? All these different scenarios raced through his mind as he slowly approached his mate.

"M-Marina?"

Hubie's wife slowly turned, the frown on her face curling into a sweet smile. "H-Hi Hubie," she said. "I-I thought you were spending time with Rocko?"

"Rocko's my best friend, but what I care most about right now is you," Hubie said as he slowly waddled toward her, wringing his hat in his flippers. "I-Is there...something you wanna tell me?"

"W-What do you mean, Hubie?"

"W-Well..." Hubie bit his lower half of his beak. "Y-You...You've been avoiding me."

Marina blinked. "Avoiding you?"

"You h-haven't been spending as much time with me as you used to." Hubie hung his head. "I-I just wanna know why. I-I know it may be hurtful, but I'd rather you be honest with me."

"Oh Hubie..." Marina frowned deeply. "Hubie, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to make you feel like I don't want any part of you. I still love you like crazy." She giggled slightly into her flipper. "You big goofball."

Hubie's eyes lit up, and he beamed as he sat beside her. "Oh Marina, I'm so relieved," he said softly before taking her into his wings. "B-But, I still don't get why you've been spending so much time alone lately. Y-You don't like to be alone."

Marina heaved a sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It has nothing to do with you. It's me. It's...what's been on my mind."

"You can tell me. You know you can tell me anything, especially here. This is our wondering place. We wonder about things together. And right now, I'm wondering why you're so sad. It's one thing I don't want to keep wondering about."

"I don't want you to worry about me..."

"I always worry about you. It's my job." Hubie chuckled a bit. "Like, I'm sure you worry about me too."

"I do," Marina replied with a giggle. "And I know you worry about me for the same reasons I worry about you. You care for me as much as I care for you. This, though, this is different." The female penguin turned her head from Hubie, staring out at the horizon. "I've been having nightmares."

Hubie slowly frowned. "I-Is that why I've been waking up to you not being beside me?"

Marina wrapped her wings around herself, hanging her head. "He keeps haunting me...even after he's been gone for so long. He still won't let me be happy."

"Drake..."

"Every time I close my eyes, I see his face. I hear that cackle. I can still feel the pain from him gripping me or tossing me aside." She hiccuped, holding herself tighter. "Those few days you were gone...were the scariest of my life. I've had a few narrow escapes from leopard seals, but this was worse. H-He wouldn't take no for an answer. No matter how much I told him no, he kept persisting. I-I feared for my life. I feared for my innocence. Had you not come back...I wouldn't be here. I don't know if it would be because of him hurting me, or because I would rather die than be married to someone like him, but either way, I wouldn't be sitting here with you."

Marina turned to her mate with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Y-You saved my life, Hubie," she whispered before throwing herself into his wings. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't tell you until now. I'm so, so sorry..."

As his wife sobbed into his chest, Hubie squeezed her tightly against him. The fear he felt before was long gone, but was now replaced by an overflowing amount of sympathy. He had no idea his wife was still haunted by the events that occurred with Drake. While he was relieved that Drake was gone, at the same time, Hubie wished Drake had just accepted that Marina would not have him, and that he could've been happy with another penguin. He didn't want Drake to die. He wouldn't wish that on anyone, even his enemies.

"I should be sorry, Marina," Hubie said as he nuzzled her head. "For not realizing sooner that something was wrong. But you shouldn't have to go through this alone. Maybe that's why this is all still bothering you." He pulled back slightly, cupping her chin and tilting up her head to stare into her watery jade eyes. "This isn't something you go through by yourself, Marina. I know you think you can take care of this by yourself, but you can't. I'm not just here to give you a pebble or be the father of our future kids. I'm here to love you, and take care of you. The next time Drake gives you nightmares, you tell me. Don't worry if I'm sleeping. I'd rather help you feel better. Please, promise me you'll let me help you?"

Marina answered with a sniffle, followed by a slight nod. She hung her head low in shame, unable to keep eye contact with her husband.

"Hmm..." Hubie rubbed his chin. A grin overtook his face when an idea came to mind. He rose from his seat, bowing before Marina. "My fellow penguins, we've all gathered here today to officially declare our love to our mates. Just like the rest of you, I too have someone I wish to spend the rest of my life with. Marina..."

Hubie's words caused Marina to lift her head slightly. "O-Our mating ceremony..." She whispered to herself.

"And to show my love for her, I want to sing a little song I made up. Just for her." Hubie smiled sweetly as he got down on one knee.

 _Sometimes, I wondered how love would feel_

 _If it was even real, or meant for me_

 _Sometimes, I wondered if there was someone who_

 _Could love me too, who would be kind and true 'til the end_

 _But now I know that someone really exists_

 _She's wonderful, from her eyes to her smile_

 _I knew from the first time that we kissed_

 _That this is the love I've dreamed of for a while_

 _Sometimes, I wonder how this will go_

 _What our future holds, but I don't know_

 _But Marina, there's one thing I know for sure_

 _I want our love to last forever more_

Marina sniffled as more tears rolled down her face. However, she was no longer sad. These were tears of joy. Being reminded of the best day of her life made most of her haunting thoughts disappear. She opened her wings, embracing her mate as he nuzzled his head into her bosom. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too, Marina." Hubie glided his flipper down her cheek. "I won't let him haunt you anymore. He's gone, and I'm here. I'll always be here, and I'll always make sure you're happy."

"I know," Marina replied, her smile widening. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

With that said, the two penguins leaned in, pressing their beaks together. There, on top of their beloved cliff by the sea, the lovers shared their kiss. At that moment, the only thing they wondered was how long they could make this moment last.


End file.
